1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mixed or combination seasoning as a flavoring agent. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a mixed seasoning, the taste of which is almost the same in quality as monosodium L-glutamate, and the tasting power of which is about two to three times that of monosodium L-glutamate when used in combination with table salt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that the combination of monosodium L-glutamate (MSG) and a flavor inducing 5'-nucleotide, such as disodium inosine-5'-monophosphate (IMP), disodium guanosine-5'-monophosphate (GMP), or mixtures thereof, exhibits a synergistic flavoring activity. Moreover, mixtures comprising MSG and a flavor inducing 5'-nucleotide have long been widely used as economical flavoring agents or seasoning agents for various foods and beverages. However, the conventional mixed seasoning agents are necessarily satisfactory for all foods and beverages. For example, when many conventional mixed seasoning agents are used to season Chinese dishes, especially Chinese soup, satisfactory results may not be obtained in comparison to the results achieved with the use of MSG alone.
It is generally known that there is some difference in taste quality between conventional mixed seasoning agents and MSG, and that while conventional mixed seasoning agents possess the same delicious taste as MSG, they impart a sweet taste to the foodstuff being flavored. This sweetness is undesirable when the conventional seasoning agents are used in Chinese dishes or soup. This undesirable sweet taste becomes stronger as the concentration of the seasoning agent in Chinese dishes or soup is increased, or the proportion of the flavoring 5'-nucleotide component in the mixed seasoning becomes higher. A need therefore continues for a mixed seasoning agent which enhances the flavoring characteristics of MSG, but which does not give rise to other undesirable tastes.